Pokemon Origins?
by Monk3y28
Summary: This is a What-If humans accidentally found the poke planet


CHAPTER 1: SUDDEN COURSE CHANGE

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY CHAPTERS, ACCORDING TO ME, ARE GOING TO BE PRETTY LONG. ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Ariana Kanto was known for her mischief. She was always messing with her families power sphere, which got her grounded for somewhere near 2 weeks (Kinda hard to tell time on a space station). It had been nearly 5 years since her home planet, Kryo, was destroyed due to a total planet meltdown. The human civilization had gotten a little carried away mining for the "Heart of the Planet." The Planet's Heart is a metal that is totally incorruptible, and will never bend or break when it is melted down and shaped into a weapon, sheets for building, etc. However, as the humans found out, it is needed for that planet's survival. Once every trace of said metal is gone, the planet goes into total meltdown and explodes. (Depressing isn't it?) You would think that Ariana has an excuse to be so mischievous, right? Well, the Governor of Excalibur didn't think so.

"Jonas, you have got to discipline your daughter, or drastic action will be taken" said Chancellor Draco.

"I have tried everything, but nothing is working!"

"Well, I guess we will have to put her on cleaning duty in the catacombs."

"No. Not the catacombs." Jonas said.

"It is either that, or we move you to another Star Station." said the Chancellor.

"I understand sir. Can you at least give me time to think about it?"

"Permission granted Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Sir"

The Chancellor walked out of the small living space and headed towards the main control module of the space station. Unbeknownst to the two adults, the 16 year old girl was in the closet listening to them talk about what was to be done to her.

'I can't believe they are going to make me clean the catacombs! Don't they know what is down there? Slime and poo are everywhere down there! Not to mention all of the roaches!'

"Ariana, get out of the closet and come here now!" her father snapped.

"How did you know I was here?" she said softly.

"That is beside the point. Do you know what dishonor you have done to me? All of the years that I worked to get this position to provide for you? When will you act your age? YOU NEED TO STOP ACTING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD AND GROW UP. BE THE 17 YEAR OLD YOU ARE *sigh* I have made my decision. I am sending you to the Strict-land Youth School on Aros Space Station"

"WHAT?! WHY?" she exploded

"It is not permanent, just until you turn 18, and then, if you have had a change of heart, you can come back. You will be 18 in a couple of years, and then maybe you will be different. If you are still the same childish girl, you will stay there and work under the Head Mistress

-Fast Forward to the next day-

Ariana and her father stood in the descending elevator. The young girl was still shaken from last nights argument. Things had gotten a little heated between the two.

"Im sorry your actions cost you living here with me. I have told you over and over to change, but you refused. I know it seems that I don't love you, but I do, and always will."

"Your right. I don't think you love me" she spat. "If you did, than you wouldn't send me away. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it any more, Kid."

The elevator reached the docking bay, and Ariana stomped out and stood in line to get on the shuttle.

" _NOW BOARDING SHUTTLE 252 FOR AROS SPACE STATION"_ (intercom)

"That's you. I do love you, Ariana" her father said

"Mhm." She said while heading for the entrance of the shuttle.

"Have a nice voyage, and I am sorry it came to this." Said Jonas.

-four hours later-

Several screams woke Ariana from her nap. 'What is going on?' she thought. Then two loud explosions emitted from the back of the shuttle followed by a voice over the intercom.

"Everyone remain calm! Line up in the middle of the ship, and follow me!"

'Remain calm? Really? Explosions are going off and you want us to remain calm?" someone from the crowd yelled.

"JUST DO IT" the shuttle attendant yelled.

Everyone fell into the line and followed the two waiting attendants to the stairs, past fires, and into the belly of the shuttle. They came to a room with round, metal shells with a single seat, monitors, and a steering stick. (like in helicopters)  
"GET IN ONE OF THE ESCAPE PODS"

Ariana looked around and found a pod with the number 7.

"Perfect. 7 is my favorite number" she said aloud.

Once everyone was in, robotic arms picked up the pods and set each of the individual pods into round tubes specially made for the individual pod..

"IM SORRY!" the attendant said, and then he hit a big round red button that fired the pods into space.

"Oh God." One attendant said.

"What is it, Arnold?"

"Pod number 7 wasn't set to head to Aros."

Then the shuttle exploded.

-Ariana-

Everything seemed to go great at first. She had traveled a for a month at hyper speed on the shuttle, which came to about 3 lightyears away from Excalibur Space Station. (Yes that is ridiculously fast) She had made it to the escape pod, and was far enough away to avoid shrapnel from the shuttle.

She scanned her info band, which had all her information on it, had one of the on-board robots, which was pretty much long metal arms that came out of strategically set holes in the chair, set up ECG nodes, hook up IV's and monitor her stress level.

'A few more hours of traveling and I should be set to land at Aros.' Little did she know that all of the other girls that were traveling to Aros were almost a lightyear away, getting out of their pods.

A alarm from one of the monitors awoke her from daydreaming about all of the days spent with her dad on Kryo. " _S.E.V.E.N._ , what is going on?" she said to the monitor.

 _"We seem to be approaching an unknown planet"_ the female computer said.

"I thought we were heading to Aros." She said confused. "How far are we off course from Aros?"

 _"My log does not indicate any course set for Aros."_

"What? Seven, set coordinates to Aros" Ariana commanded.

Thirty seconds went by.

 _"I am sorry. We are too far away to set any coordinates. We are too far out range of the United Federation Space Line"_ the computer said.

"WHERE ARE WE!" Ariana yelled.

 _"I am sorry. We are too far out of the UFESL to tell."_

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Ariana growled.

 _"I am sorry miss. I tried to warn you we were near the edge, but my neurological sensors indicated that you dream status was unbreakable. I also sent out a SOS, but there was no response. I also tried to contact your father, and other space stations or escape pods, but none of the space stations or pods would reply. It looks as if you are alone."_

Ariana was stunned. She started to cry. Then screamed.

A few hours later, _S.E.V.E.N._ gave a bio-scan of the planet.

 _"Miss, my sensors are picking up that this planet can support life. Water, as well as life forms are present."_

"Great. A award wining discovery, but with no one to share it with."

 _"You are being sarcastic, Miss. Also my neurological sensors say that you are depressed"_

"No, I am happier than winning the Miss Galaxy Beauty Pageant, OF COURSE I AM DEPRESSED!"

 _"Would you like me to start the landing procedure?"_

"Go ahead" Ariana said.

The pod started to whirr, and straps, as well as a helmet, with oxygen dropped out of the ceiling of the pod. Ariana put the straps on, and put the helmet on, flipped the visor down, and said a prayer.

 _"Acceleration: normal. Heat Shields: Normal and functioning. Oxygen Levels: Normal. Cabin Pressure: Normal"_ the computer chimed. _"Starting landing procedure 2584-B53. Entering Atmosphere….mid-atmosphere…commencing landing burn….deploying landing gear…landing in 3-2-1. Landing complete. Would you like me to take off the nodes, and take out the I.V. Miss?"_

Ariana sighed, and let go of her death grip on the chair. The turbulence she experienced in the pod while trying to land was nothing like what she trained for in school.

"Y-you m-may, S.E.V.E.N." she said shakily.

As she exited the pod, she fell onto the ground and took a deep breath of the alien planet's air. 'Where am I?' she thought. She took out a long, cloth tube with a strap, and slid it on her arm. She pressed a button that was sewn into the cloth, and the tube automatically adjusted to her arm. She pressed another button and a hologram was displayed. It was a topographical map of everything within a mile of her. She pressed a button on the side of the escape pod, and it self-destructed. (No it was not another explosion, but it dissolved into microscopic pieces) Ariana walked for miles, until she stumbled upon a young man that looked about her age, but had a…

"...YOU HAVE A TAIL?!" she bursted out. And fainted.

 **WELL, THAT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**


End file.
